


Come Over

by cablesscutie



Series: Katara Has a Cat [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, and arguably more jokes than porn, dating apps, reluctant pet ownership, this was meant to be porn and then grew plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: Katara becomes a reluctant cat mom.  Alone in the city for the summer, she does not grow fonder of the cat, but she does decide that living alone is going to make her crazy.  Then she finds Zuko.
Relationships: Background Suki/Sokka - Relationship, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Katara Has a Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996381
Comments: 37
Kudos: 253





	Come Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by a tumblr post (https://phatprog.tumblr.com/post/632557730415214592/wait-hello-writer-mutuals-and-followers-please) and my Zutara discord egging me on. This was not supposed to take this long or be this long, but here we are - enjoy!

The cat had come with the apartment. When her brother Sokka had moved into his own place, he had been almost immediately overwhelmed by loneliness and attempted to replace his boisterous roommates by fostering cats. Unfortunately, he’d quickly found that largely nocturnal and frequently aloof animals were not the best replacement for the chaotic tornado of Aang and Toph. But over the course of several months, he obtained several new scars and bit of a complex attempting to snuggle and befriend the little guys anyway. Katara had in fact been gearing up to suggest that he give up and try joining an intramural sports league instead when Sokka announced that he was moving in with his girlfriend Suki.

She’d been happy for the both of them, and confident that it would work out well. So when Sokka came to her and asked if she would be interested in subletting his apartment when she vacated student housing, she decided to be a supportive sister and turn down Ty Lee’s offer to move in and take over the last months of his lease. She’d be just fine living alone, she told herself. It would give her lots of quiet time to catch up on her reading. Plus everything would always be clean since there was nobody else to mess up her space. This, she was convinced, would be the Summer of Katara.

Except, when she arrived with all of her meagre possessions crammed into her and Sokka’s cars, her brother had stopped her short of entering and said,

“Okay so before we go in, there’s just one quick thing I need to explain.” Katara wrinkled her nose at her brother.

“If you’re about to tell me that this apartment is really hot or smells weird or something, I’m going to kill you,” she informed him. Sokka held up his hands.

“I promise you, it smells fine and I left you my AC.” She narrowed her eyes. Katara knew her brother. If he was preparing her for something this last minute, it was because he knew she was going to be pissed.

“So, you remember how I was doing that cat fostering thing?” he asked. The duffle bag slung over Katara’s shoulder started to feel painfully heavy, and she did _not_ have time for this anymore, so she snatched the keys from Sokka’s hand and shoved her way past, despite him protesting, “Wait! Katara, you’ll let -” and the door swung open to reveal a small gray cat with white paws sitting on the counter in the kitchenette, glaring at them. Katara shot her brother an equally sharp look. “The cat out,” Sokka finished, deflating.

She definitely let her bag hit him with more force than strictly necessary as she stepped inside and demanded to know, “What’s going on here?” Sokka fiddled with his wolftail and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

“Before you get mad -”

“ _Before_?” she screeched.

“Okay, fair. Before you _hurt me_ , I promise I really thought this one was gonna be adopted out before I moved, but the girl’s paperwork didn’t work out at the last minute and you know Suki’s place doesn’t allow pets so…”

“So I have a cat.”

“For now!” Sokka insisted. “Just for now! I’m still setting up meetings with potential families though, so you’ll only have to watch her for, like, a couple weeks.” Katara sighed.

“Sokka…”

“Come on, look at that face! You can’t send that back to the shelter, can you?” Katara didn’t want to look at what was sure to be a very cute kitty face, but the cat chose that moment to let out a yowl far too loud for her size, and her head whipped to find the source of the noise. The shriek didn’t make her feel any better about the arrangement, but Sokka was right about his sister’s inability to look at the animal and banish it.

Katara looked away from the cat again, but stomped her foot and said, “Fine. What’s her name?” Sokka laughed nervously.

“So that’s another funny story. You see, she didn’t have a name, so…”

“So?”

“I named her Tara.”

“Tara?”

“Like…” Sokka looked down at his feet in shame, and mumbled, “Cat-Tara.”

“ _What_?” She shrieked. Cat-Tara shrieked too.

So Katara had a cat. And when all of her friends departed for summer, she quickly found that she was losing her mind. She texted Suki as much on the third Friday night she settled in to spend in front of the television, being ignored by the only living thing obligated to hang out with her.

 **Suki** 💚😈💚

 _Aw hon_ 😟

 _I’d invite you over in a heartbeat if I thought you wouldn’t be miserable_.

_That’s ok_

_Ik it’s date night - go be gross and in love or whatever_

_I’ll just be here becoming a cat lady_

_Whose one and only cat hates her_

_lollll_

_What do people even do when they live alone?_

_Be naked??_

_Somehow I don’t think watching tv and eating takeout_

_alone and naked will make me feel less pathetic._

_...then don’t be alone_

_nooooo Suki_

_I’m not gonna bring some rando over_

_I live ALONE_

_I will get murdered_

_👀👀👀_

_stop it_

_no_

_Sukiiii_

_U know u want to_

_👅👅👅_

_Aren’t you busy right now??_

_Liking my brother more than me or something u traitor??_

...😉

Katara flipped her phone over on the couch cushion and reached for the bowl of seaweed noodles on the table in front of her. She glanced over to where Tara was curled up on top of her cat tree. The cat opened one eye, then promptly shut it again, as though even she couldn’t take the sight of Katara’s pathetic night. Somehow that was the final straw for her. The judgement of an inherently judgemental creature probably wouldn’t have bothered her so much if she hadn’t already been coming unglued and had Suki not needled at an unfortunate truth of living alone.

The reality was: not only did you get lonely, but in making the sudden transition from living with roommates to living with complete privacy...a girl certainly pondered the possibilities of that newfound privacy. So Suki’s insinuation that Katara should be getting laid was not at all a new idea to Katara’s brain. Almost as soon as she’d realized that she had a space truly all her own, her brain had briefly flickered over the thought that she could have sex whenever she wanted to, as loud as she wanted to, without bothering anybody. That realization had led to a brief but very enjoyable week of near incurable horniness that actually managed to surpass the week Katara had first discovered the joys of masturbation. Sadly, after that brief stint, she started to wish she had someone else to enjoy the solitude with. It was, however, an idea she very much hadn’t wanted to poke at on this particular night.

Still, a cell phone has an odd way of allowing one’s slips of the mind to stumble into reality, so Katara found herself a few moments later opening the dating app she had abandoned in the recesses of her mind and home screen. The loading icon swirled, and then she was face-to-face with a random profile. As her typically discerning process dictated, she clicked through to the guy’s bio, and got three lines in before seeing that he was vegan and promptly clicking the “X”. She’d been down that road when she was still a somewhat naive sophomore, and absolutely did _not_ feel like having her precious keepsakes from home criticized just for the sake of getting some likely mediocre dick.

An hour later, she had: a handful of tentative right swipes on decent-seeming people, a couple desperation matches from dudes that she was meh on but who fell into the category of guys who would swipe right on _her_ , and her hand buried in a bag of moonpeach rings from the corner store. She had stopped watching the TV a little while ago to lay down on her back and stretch out. Swiping was getting easier like this, like it was a game. The next profile she clicked on brought up a photo taken from behind. _Zuko, 24_ it said. The picture was of him standing on a beach, a sunset making his skin glow gold. He was in swim trunks, feet in the surf, and before Katara let herself think too much about how nice his back muscles looked, she was clicking to see more.

His information was pretty basic. _Works at: The Jasmine Dragon, Bio: Just moved here after graduation - not looking for anything serious. Interests: martial arts, (good) theater, (sad) music, (not musical theater). Please don’t talk to me about the Love Amongst the Dragons movie._ It wasn’t much to go on, but nothing disqualifying, so she swiped to his next picture, which was of him on the beach again, this time reading. A copy of _Love Amongst the Dragons_ blocked his face from view, but this photo had the benefit of showing off that his abs (and arms, and just _everything_ really) looked very nice.

She found herself starting to get her hopes up a little as she moved onto the next one, and trying to prepare herself not to be disappointed if his face wasn’t as handsome as the fictitious one she was already crafting for him in her mind. Visions of kind, dark eyes and a strong jaw flitted through her mind’s eye as the next image loaded. Just him on somebody’s balcony, backlit by the sunset, the glare leaving his face entirely in shadow. She could maybe make out the ridge of his nose, but nothing telling. The last two images in the profile were equally faceless. It made her a little sad to have to swipe left on him, but “no face pictures” was one of her hard no’s. If she couldn’t send identifying information to Suki in case of emergency, Katara was out.

And so Zuko would’ve been gone, off to the digital void that all rejected dating profiles fell into, if not for Katara allowing herself one last lingering look at what she _could_ see of him as she prepared herself to go to bed early and alone again.

And so Zuko would’ve been gone, if Tara had not been seized by a sudden rush of the zoomies and leapt from her lazy perch, streaking across the living room at warp speed to bite Katara’s bare toes with her very sharp teeth.

And so Zuko would’ve been gone, if the sudden burst of pain into Katara’s horny little pity party hadn’t shocked her so bad that she dropped her phone on her face and almost choked on the candy in her mouth.

But all of these things did happen, so instead, Katara rolled onto the floor and coughed up the moonpeach ring, wheezing and shouting, “What the fuck was _that_ you little bitch?” Tara, predictably, did not reply and zoomed her way into the bathroom where she could then be heard scratching around in her litter box. “Gonna kill me so you can eat my body?” Katara demanded, still hunched on all fours on the scratchy old carpet. “Because that’s what happens when you live alone in the city! You have no friends and no sex and then one day you die a moronic death and the stupid cat you _didn’t even want_ eats you.” She sat up, but didn’t bother getting back on the couch. She didn’t deserve the couch. Couches were for people who weren’t almost brought down by a nine pound animal that shits in a box.

Picking up her phone with the intention to tell Suki what a terrible, no good, very bad friend she was, Katara saw two little heart-shaped versions of her and Zuko’s profile pictures tilted together, the words, “It’s a match!” cheerfully arching over them. “Fucking cat,” Katara hissed. Because now she had confirmation that Zuko had been interested in her too, and that made it a little harder to want to stick to her guns about no faceless weirdos. Instead, she had a part of her that was decidedly not her brain starting to insist that statistically speaking, this guy probably was not a murderer so really what would be the harm in chatting a bit. Or inviting him over. Or licking his abs… No!

She should’ve really unmatched him right then and there, but it hadn’t really occurred to her that cutting him loose was something she had the power to do. Plus, there was a Suki to accuse.

 **Suki** 💚😈💚

_I’ve completely lost the plot of my show because_

_I am swiping on this stupid app and the cat almost_

_fucking killed me_

_I HATE YOU_

_And tell Sokka I hate him too._

Katara took her phone with her to get ready for bed, but it remained stubbornly silent. Because Suki and Sokka were being disgustingly in love while Katara flossed her teeth and refilled Tara’s water. The cat made her shrieking meow, and Katara mimicked the sound back at her as she closed the bedroom door. Under the covers, Katara made herself comfortable and was debating whether she was sleepy enough to fall asleep right away or if she felt like listening to a podcast or getting off first when her phone buzzed on the nightstand. Groaning, she reached for it. Figures Suki would get back to her just as she was starting to settle down.

Except when she swiped open the notification, it wasn’t Suki. The stupid dating app opened up again. She had half a mind to close the app without checking who had messaged her, but the nagging feeling from earlier was still present, so she opened the “Messages” tab.

**Zuko**

_Hi, Zuko here_ 👋

 _Oh here we go_ , Katara thought to herself. _He’s gonna ruin it now_. She tried not to be annoyed that he was going to drag her into a weird conversation before she had even gotten to put the lovely memory of his photos to good use.

**Zuko**

_Um, hi?_

_Sorry, that was dumb_

_I’d promise I’m not that awkward in person but I’m as_

_bad at lying as I am at talking to pretty girls._

_Which is to say, very bad._

_And I’m very awkward._

_And you’re very pretty._

Katara found herself surprisingly charmed by his anxious text-vomit. While what she could see of Zuko looked to be pretty spot on for her usual type - tall, dark, and handsome with good hair - the people she was interested in tended to be...smoother. There had been Jet, who had talked her out of her bio notes and her pants her first semester of college, followed swiftly thereafter by Haru in a sweepingly romantic overcorrection. Zuko’s awkwardness made her brain flit uncomfortably to her brief relationship with Aang, until she squashed it down. With Aang, there had been the fumbling awkwardness, but none of the burning anticipation Katara had felt looking at Zuko’s photos. If she was being honest, she hadn’t felt like this since Jiang picked her up at a protest and made her scream herself hoarse all night only to turn up on her doorstep the next day red-faced and clutching a potted moonflower, asking her to dinner. She took a deep breath and started typing.

**Zuko**

_Well that’s very sweet of you to say_

_Not sure you’d still think that if you could see me tonight though_

_Do you mean I should ask you what you’re wearing?_

It shouldn’t be hot. At least, that’s what Katara told herself when a thrill rushed through her and warmth pooled between her legs, drawing her attention back to her earlier plans for finishing off the night. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to banish the feeling, but the longing persisted. Part of Katara wanted to be disbelieving of what she knew she was about to do, but the louder part of her said that she’d known where this was ending up the second she’d seen the first photo.

**Zuko**

_Twenty minutes ago? Not a good idea._

_Now though…_

_Okay then_

_What are you wearing?_

_Nothing_

_Fuck._

_I don’t believe you._

_You’re fishing._

_You bet your ass_

_I’ll beg if that’s preferable_

_Maybe later_ 😉

_What’s your number?_

_(310)-559-2657_

Katara kicked off her covers and turned on her bedside lamp to give her just enough light to take the photo. It wasn’t the most risque image, but looking at the curve and shadow of her hip, her full breasts and pouting mouth illuminated in soft light, she felt powerful. This was going to completely destroy him, and she felt drunk on power. She hit send. Almost immediately, a new message popped up in the conversation with the unnamed contact.

**Possibly: Zuko (310)-559-2657**

_I stand corrected_

_Oh? You’ve realized I’m a disaster and you’re_

_retracting your earlier statement?_

_Now who’s fishing_

_No punctuation?_

_Typing one-handed perhaps?_

_&!(? you_

Katara sent him her address in reply, then shut off her phone screen and pointedly did not check any of the messages that she heard buzzing in. Instead, she got up and straightened the room, put all her dirty laundry in the hamper, washed her plate from dinner so it wasn’t in the sink anymore, made sure she actually knew where her condoms were. Half an hour later, she’d taken to sitting on the edge of her bed wrapped in her silky blue robe and bouncing her leg, eyes flitting to the wall clock every few seconds. She was tempted to check his messages. As the minutes ticked by with no sign of him, she worried that maybe the texts had been him apologizing that he had an early day or didn’t have a way to get to her or was just too tired to leave the house tonight.

Just as she decided to give in and reached for her phone, the buzzer startled her into dropping it onto the nightstand again. Katara raced to the panel by the front door, and eyed the intercom and unlock buttons, biting her lip as she jabbed at the one that would let him in the front door. While she waited for him to climb the stairs, Katara ran back to her room and hurriedly texted Suki a screenshot of the most identifying picture on Zuko’s profile and gave her his phone number. _If you never hear from me again, here’s the culprit,_ she said, then turned on Do Not Disturb and ditched the phone again as she heard knocking. At the door, she took a deep breath, fussed with her hair one last time, and opened it.

Seeing his face for the first time, she didn’t know what to think. It made her heart leap in her chest and her arousal spike, but trying to take in everything at once didn’t allow for any coherent thought. The scar warping one side of his face was impossible not to notice first, but the hunger in his gold eyes drew her attention away quickly. From there, her eyes flitted across the rest of his face, and she felt flushed all over from how much prettier he was in real life than she’d pictured, all stark contrasts and fine features.

“Hi,” she breathed. Zuko’s mouth had been gaping a little at the sight of her in the short, flimsy robe, but as his eyes fixed on hers, his lips pulled into a nervous smile. He shifted on his feet, hands in his coat pockets.

“Hi,” he replied. She stepped aside so he could enter the apartment, and as she shut the door behind him, her mind spun. She’d never had someone over so blatantly just for sex. How long was she supposed to talk to him before they could get down to business? Should she ask him how his day was? About the walk over? Offer him a drink?

Zuko spared her from further spiraling by stepping close and hovering a hand by her waist. “Can I kiss you?” he asked. There was really only one possible answer to that.

“Please.” His hands were so warm. Katara shivered at the feel of them on her side, on her face cupping her cheek as he pressed her back against the door and tilted his mouth down to meet hers. The kiss was blunt, but good, the kind of kiss that said it should’ve already been happening minutes, hours, lifetimes ago. Her arms slipped up around his neck, holding him close as she fell into his embrace and kissed him back. He smelled like soap, and when she dug her fingers into his hair, she could feel that it was still a little damp from a shower. It had been too long since she’d had this easy push and pull of lips, hot breath on her cheek, fingers digging into her skin when she bit just a little. The rough fabric of his jacket rubbing against her robe made for deliciously teasing friction on her nipples and she twisted against the door, trying to get closer.

Instead, he pulled back from the kiss, eyes roaming over her face curiously. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I _was_ ,” she said somewhat irritably, hands sliding down to his chest and pulling on his t-shirt to reel him back in. Zuko laughed against her mouth just a little but went easily, leaning more of his weight on her. A knee nudged between her legs, and she gasped at the friction of his jeans. He left her lips again, only to kiss his way over to her ear. “Still good?”

“So good,” Katara whispered to the ceiling, her head falling back as Zuko’s lips worked their way down to her neck. The hand on her face slipped down to cup a breast, his thumb brushing over the hardened nipple. Her hips rolled up, seeking out relief only to flinch back when the rub of denim was too much.

“What do you need?” Zuko asked, holding her still as she tried to move against him. She tipped her head back against the door and whined, struggling against his hold just a little. “Use your words,” he taunted, nipping at her just a little. Katara summoned what little control she had left to shove at Zuko’s chest.

“Bedroom,” she demanded. He stumbled back, laughing again, with a smile spreading across his lips.

“Lead the way.” This was better. With a little space between them, Katara started to feel in control again. She wasn’t going to relinquish it again anytime soon.

Grabbing his wrist, she pulled Zuko down the short hallway and all but shoved him into her room, kicking the door shut behind them. The lamp was still on, along with the twinkle lights strung around the ceiling for added ambiance. If he had been handsome in the shitty light of her building’s hallway, the warm glow of her bedroom made him arrestingly beautiful. Zuko was staring right back, his cheeks a little flushed and an obvious bulge in his pants. He shed his jacket, draping it over the back of her desk chair before sitting down and starting to untie his sneakers. It struck her as cute, watching him fiddle with the knots and loosening the laces, and she laughed. He looked up at the sound, blushing redder.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “This isn’t the most erotic striptease.” Katara crossed her arms and watched his eyes drop to her breasts, fingers faltering before he remembered what he was doing and started on the other shoe. She laughed again.

“You’re cute,” she told him.

“That’s just what you wanna hear,” he said dryly. He pulled off his socks too for good measure, tucking them into the shoes. When he stood again, Katara went to him, her fingers slipping into the waistband of his jeans to lead him to the bed. Instead, he wrapped her in his arms again and kissed her, drawing a surprised noise from her throat. For a moment, she allowed herself to be distracted, falling back into the rhythm of their lips sliding together until his hands slid down and squeezed her ass. He rolled his hips, and she met him, a moan slipping from between their locked lips at the feeling of him hard against her.

She pulled away from his mouth, kissing down his neck as she wriggled until both hands could work at getting his pants open. Shoving his pants and boxers down, she shuffled him backwards until he bumped into the edge of the bed and sat down hard, looking up at her in surprise as if he had no idea how he’d gotten there. Katara reached for the hem of his t-shirt and smiled when Zuko obediently lifted his arms to be divested of it. He kicked the last of his clothes from around his ankles and sat bare before her, cock long and thick where it jutted up from his lap, his fingers gripping the duvet tight. Katara’s pussy clenched at the sight, as if asking her why he wasn’t inside her already. He reached for the sash of her robe, but she smacked his hand away and said, “Not yet.” His hand returned to the bed, knuckles going white as he forced himself not to grab her. “Pass me one of those,” she instructed, pointing to the bedside table.

“Okay,” he said, before following her finger and realizing she was asking for one of the condoms she had left out. His breath caught, and in the second he was distracted retrieving one, Katara sank to her knees in front of him. It was a surprisingly pleasant view, Zuko’s flushed and aching cock standing against the backdrop of his muscled torso, darkening eyes watching her rapturously. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“This okay?” Katara asked, a teasing smile on her face as she blinked up at him. He nodded vigorously, and she made an amused humming sound. “Put it on then,” she prompted, nodding at the condom still pinched in his fingers. “I don’t know where you’ve been.”

“Right,” he agreed, sounding like he was maybe just remembering that they were complete strangers who had met on a dating app not even two hours ago. He rolled the condom on, and then fluttered his hands uncertainly near her head.

“You can touch,” she encouraged, Katara pulling her hair to one side, and leaning closer. Her hands reached out to rub over the planes of his abs, dance her fingers down his side. She kissed his thigh and felt him jump, worked her mouth up to graze her teeth over his hip bone and he exhaled shakily. Then one of his hands threaded into her hair, the other gripping the duvet again, and Katara gave one final warning: “Just remember to play nice,” before licking a stripe up his cock.

A choked sound escaped Zuko as Katara explored, stroking him with her hand while her mouth worked at the head of his cock. It had been a while since she’d last done this, and she realized she had missed it. When it was like this, when she had a man panting and gasping just from her mouth, she felt a surge of power. Zuko was particularly lovely, so blatantly eager to please her with his fingers tight in her hair but so careful not to pull, muscles in his thighs jumping as she opened her mouth wider and sank down further but his hips stayed put. She could feel the tension in him when her free hand came up to pet at him in long soothing passes of her palm over his skin, yet he held himself.

Katara pulled off, her hand stroking the full length of him as she told him, “I knew you were sweet.” Her voice was a little scratchy, and he shivered at her words. “You tried to be so clever earlier, but you just give me whatever I want, don’t you?” She squeezed his cock, and a breathless promise of, “ _Anything_ ,” fell out of him. As she took him back into her mouth, deeper now, he kept talking.

“Anything you want. _Agni_ you feel so good. You’re so hot.” Katara hummed around him, pleased by the compliments, and Zuko groaned. She swallowed and the grip on her hair pulled tighter, so she did it again until she could just start to feel a prickle of pain across her scalp. Then she pulled back and let him slip from her mouth. He whined at the loss of sensation, and Katara grinned as his eyes focused hazily on hers. “You’re gonna kill me,” he rasped. She stood slowly, dragging her hands up his body until they cupped his face again and she was leaning in close to whisper,

“But what a lovely little death it will be.”

Zuko’s hands came up to seize her hips roughly, and then she was being tossed onto the bed. “Zuko!” she yelped in surprise, and it was his turn to laugh as he followed her down, laying himself on top of her, rolling their hips together, kissing the indignation off her lips. With his mouth right beside her ear, he said, “It’s my turn.” He kissed down her neck, and then further, tracing the edge of her robe, which had started to fall open. The fabric showed a triangle of skin all the way down to where it tied at her waist, and Zuko took advantage of every exposed inch of it. Withholding permission to remove the robe did nothing to deter him in his exploration of her body, only encouraged him to torture her more by licking at her nipples through the robe, the wet fabric producing both too much and not enough friction.

Her hands went to his hair, unsure whether she wanted to drag him back up to keep kissing her or shove down and force him to relieve her from the strained arousal he had put her in. He pinched at her nipples, and she squirmed, harsh breaths falling from her lips. She wanted to snap at him to get her naked already, but the smug expression on his face as she struggled told her that was exactly what he was counting on. So instead, she decided to take matters into her own hands, letting one drop down between her legs, fingers slipping easily over her folds, parting them and circling over her clit. Relief washed over her, pushing a sigh up her throat.

The feeling was short-lived, as Zuko reached between them and yanked her hand away, pinning her wrist to the mattress. Her hips bucked, and just as she let go of Zuko completely to try touching herself again, he caught her other wrist. As he pressed her other wrist down, he shimmied further down Katara’s body. Her legs spread wider to accommodate his shoulders.

“Now you’re getting the idea,” she said and gave his butt an affectionate pat with one of her feet. He huffed a laugh, and the puff of warm air sent a shiver up her spine.

“Be patient,” he warned. “And keep your hands to yourself.” Katara made a frustrated sound that pitched up into a strangled scream when Zuko dove right in, licking up her slit and over her clit.

“Fuck,” she whispered, eyes fixed on the cieling. As his tongue traced circles over her, Katara’s hands twisted in his grip, struggling against his hold. She wanted to press him in and make him lick her harder, get him inside her, just give her more sensation, but his grip held firm. A moan wrenched itself from her and Katara had half a thought that if Zuko had his way, her neighbors would be pissed at her in the morning. He sucked at her clit, and her hips bucked, trying to follow the feeling, but he was gone, dipping lower to dip his tongue inside her.

It felt good, but she missed the stimulation on her clit, and without being able to reach for it herself, she was desperate. “Zuko, come on,” she whined, wriggling in his grasp. He lifted his mouth away, and that was _not_ what she wanted to happen here.

“If you’d behave, I could put my hands to better use.” Katara sucked in a sharp breath, and when he went back to kissing her thighs and hips, she realized he wasn’t going to let her off easy.

“Please,” she sighed, hoping that would be enough, but he just glanced up at her and asked,

“Please what?” Another kiss, dangerously close to where she wanted him.

“Please touch me.” He hummed contemplatively and kissed her again. Katara bit her lip. She did _not_ beg, this wasn’t her thing. Her previous partners had always been quick to (try to) impress, but Zuko was driving her up the wall by playing her own games right back at her. He sucked a hickey onto her inner thigh, and as his tongue and teeth worried at her skin, she felt herself reach new depths of want. “Please touch me,” she whispered. Silence, and another kiss. She took a deep breath. “I’ll be good.” Those were the magic words apparently, because he said,

“I know you will.”

With one more warning press of her wrists against the bed, he let go. One hand stopped to grip her hip tight, while the other slipped between her legs. He coated two of his fingers in the wetness there before slipping them inside easily. “Did you get yourself this worked up on your knees for me?” he asked, and curled his fingers to rub just right inside her. Shaking her head, she couldn’t tell if it was in answer to his question or a plea to her own body to keep hold of the bedding. “No?” he asked, almost conversationally, thrusting his fingers slowly in and out, ratcheting up the tension in her to maddening heights. “You weren’t getting off on having me in your mouth, putting me at your mercy?” He dipped down to swirl his tongue over her clit. Katara let out a pained cry at the sudden and fleeting pleasure. “Are you sure you’re telling the truth? Because I’m definitely getting off on this.”

From above him, she could see the delicious tense and release of muscles ripple down his body as he rolled his hips against the bed. The memory of his cock and the thought of it still hard and so near sent a sharp longing through her. Katara shook her head again though, because this tension had settled low in her belly well before she had gotten him in her bed. “Before,” she managed to gasp out, and was rewarded by the return of his mouth only for the length of a languid kiss.

“Tell me more,” he instructed.

“I wanted it as soon as I saw you,” she said quietly, and admission she had been refusing herself. It made her shiver to hear the words out loud, in her own wrecked voice. Zuko’s mouth settled into a consistent rhythm as she kept talking. “I - _fuck_ \- wanted you so fast it scared me. Tried to say no. _Mmm_! Spirits, Zuko, I was going to look at your pictures and touch myself.” For that, he added another finger and humped the bed again, moaning where he was still lapping at her. Katara’s grip on the bed slipped, and her fingers curled into her palms, nails biting crescent moons into her flesh. One of her feet kicked out, trying to spread herself more, let Zuko in further. “It was so hard to wait for you,” she carried on, letting her mouth run where it wanted. Nothing was too embarrassing as long as it would keep him where she needed him. “ _Ah!_ Couldn’t keep still.” Her breath was coming shorter, and her words were stilted as she writhed, her orgasm rising up so close, so high, but never quite breaking over her as he worked. “I needed you. Need you. Fuck, please,” she plead. Obediently, he angled his wrist to put more pressure just right inside her, and suddenly the pleasure tipped over. She cried out, her hands finally ripping away and clutching at him, holding his hair to keep him where he was as she rode the aftershocks, trembling and making small hurt sounds as the ecstasy slowly ebbed away.

Relaxing bit by bit, Katara let herself sink into the mattress again, loosening her grip on Zuko’s hair until she was just petting at him, smoothing down the tufts that had been ruffled by her grasping fingers. Eventually, he shifted out of her grasp, and her hands fell away, limp. The mattress shifted under her, and then his face appeared in her line of vision. Her eyes went immediately to his shiny lips and chin. Concern flitted across his expression at her silence until clumsy fingers reached for his face. Pulling him down to taste herself on his lips, Katara felt herself come alive all over again.

Taking this as encouragement, Zuko eagerly returned the kiss, rolling his hips against hers. It was a lazy motion, non-threatening despite the size and heat of him undeniable where they were pressed together. The slide of their bodies was mesmerizing, but she wanted him inside her. She whispered as much in his ear, and he groaned, hiding his face in her hair splayed over the pillow. “You’re insatiable,” he teased, sounding pretty pleased about it as he sat back to look at her. She didn’t even bother to deny it, shrugging.

“Can you blame me?” He shook his head, gaze fond.

“No. I know the feeling.”

“Then get back here.”

He reached down and undid the sash of her robe with a quick pull, and reverent hands smoothed over her skin, the material gliding off her like water. The fabric was tugged quickly out from under her, like a magician with a tablecloth, and with her sprawled on the bed naked, Zuko’s eyes roamed freely. He couldn’t seem to decide between trying to maintain eye contact, finally seeing her breasts, or gawking at the evidence her first orgasm had left shining between her legs. She felt herself actually blush when his fingers dipped back inside and another rush of wetness made his breath catch in his throat.

“ _Agni_ ,” he whispered, and probed deeper, making her hips arch up again as he started fingering her again in earnest. Katara wiggled away a little, and his hand withdrew like he’d been burned. “Shit, sorry. Are you okay?” He looked worried, and she nodded, laughing.

“I’m great,” she told him. “Don’t want to get carried away though.” She reached back to the pile of condoms on her nightstand and tore it open. “And we’re gonna need a new one of these if you’re gonna finally fuck me properly.” Zuko’s shoulders sagged with relief, and he nodded back at her.

“Yeah, that’s definitely happening.” Smiling at him, she sat up and deftly swapped out the old condom for the new one. He bit his lip as her hand worked him over for a few teasing strokes, and the feel of him so solid and real made a giddy excitement flare in her chest.

When she lay back, she brought him with her, arms twined around his neck. Taking himself in hand, Zuko lined up with Katara’s opening, and at her whispered _please_ , he pushed forward and sank into her until their hips were flush. The stretch of him inside her felt even better than she had imagined it would, his hard, thick cock pressing against her where she was still so sensitive. When he started moving shallowly, she was immediately overwhelmed. The feeling was mutual it seemed, as he couldn’t keep quiet, small groans and whispered curses tumbling from his lips. Planting her feet on the mattress, she rocked with him, making him thrust faster.

“You feel so damn good,” he whispered. A hand palmed her breast, rolled and pinched a nipple.

“ _Ah_. So do you. Incredible,” she panted, closing her eyes and focusing on the pleasure mounting yet again.

“You are so good. Like a dream. _Fuck_.” The praise settled warm at the swirling heat accumulating in the cradle of her hips. Zuko’s teeth scraped over her neck, lips tracing over the thin skin. Katara’s hands wandered down Zuko’s chest and around to his back, feeling the muscles shifting. She dug her nails in a little, scraping down his spine with just enough pressure to hurt, and he thrust in hard, grunting and picking up the pace. Katara buried a victorious smile against his neck. He pinched her nipple again, and she gasped, then bit him in retaliation. “Spirits,” he said under his breath. Then, a desperate rasping request: “Touch yourself.”

The words reverberated through her, and Katara found herself suddenly on the edge again. Reaching between her legs, her fingers skimmed where they were joined, and Zuko made a choked sound. Getting some friction on her clit again was exactly what she needed, and she clenched around him as the pleasure suddenly coiled tighter and tighter until it snapped and she came with his name on her lips. Zuko tumbled after her, hips stuttering and expression going slack as he groaned, burying himself deep inside her as he shook through his own orgasm.

They relaxed in increments, and when Zuko pulled out of her and staggered off the bed to go clean up, Katara whined at the sudden cold. Climbing under the covers, she wriggled around and got comfortable, only to grumble at Zuko when he came back for letting all the warmth out. He shushed her and wrapped her up in his arms, effectively silencing all complaints as his body heat seeped in and got her feeling warm and sleepy. They lay there for long moments in silence, Zuko smoothing her mussed hair and Katara smoothing her hand over the skin she’d scratched earlier.

Eventually, she was the first to break the silence. “I think I’m going to have to retract some criticism I made to my friend earlier.”

“About what?” he asked, blinking his eyes open.

“She suggested finding a hookup and I told her it was a dumb idea because I hate stupid dating apps.”

“You’re right to hate the app, but your friend was definitely right about the sex.”

“She’s gonna be so fucking smug.”

Zuko laughed, then sheepishly suggested, “Well if you don’t want to have to use the dumb app next time...I mean, you’ve already got my number.”

“You also haven’t killed me yet.”

“Another glowing review.”

Katara smiled, amused. “What are the others?”

“I’ve also been told I make terrible tea but give decent head.”

She snorted. “Ouch, harsh critic.”

“Oh you don’t even know the half of it.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to put this on your Yelp page.”

Zuko squeezed her tighter, ducking down close. “I’ve gotta tell Zagat about you.” He placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck. “Finest dining in Ba Sing Se.” Katara barked a laugh and shoved at him.

“You’re the worst.”

“Hey, ‘Yelp’ was pretty bad; you deserved that.”

“Get out of my house.” He laughed again, and Katara joined him, thinking this had to be the most _fun_ she’d had in bed with someone. She’d had passion, tenderness, heat, but their senses of humor clicked in a way she hadn’t felt before. It was more like her and Suki but with a heap of sexual tension piled on top, and she thought this could be good for her. So when they calmed down, she said, “I will definitely be inviting you back though.” The smile on his face was already too wide and happy to get any bigger, but she could feel it anyway.

“Good.” He kissed her lips. “I should probably go for now though. It’s pretty late, and if I stay the night we’re not sleeping.” She kissed him for the dirty promises in his eyes, and it flared hot instantly. They nearly went for a second round anyway at the way they melted into each other, but Katara forced herself back. Zuko slid out from under the covers and re-dressed while Katara shrugged back into her bathrobe and tidied absently until he was ready to go. She walked him to the door, and there was a beat when neither of them knew exactly how to properly end their strange interlude, so Katara just settled on, “Bye.”

“Bye,” he echoed, voice tinged a little sleepy.

 _Meow._ They both looked down to see Tara twining around their ankles. Zuko smiled down at her and then back up at Katara, the awkwardness dissolved.

“Cute cat.”

Katara begged to differ, but now was not the time to get into that, so she said,“Thanks.”

When he leaned in to kiss her goodbye, his hand slipped deftly under her robe to flick his fingers over her clit and make her squeak into his mouth when her oversensitive body gave a jolt and tried to fire itself up again. “Cute pussy too,” he murmured as he pulled away, smirking devilishly. Katara’s body was on fire all over again, and she wanted to pull him back and demand he stay and make good on his threats, but he was already stepping out the door, wiggling his fingers at Tara in farewell.


End file.
